


Words

by bangelus9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Karen reflexiona sobre el amor a primera vista y sus significados





	1. Primera mirada a las cicatrices

Karen Page estaba atrasada con su trabajo. **_Valla novedad_**. 

Ella se pasó una mano por la cabeza mirando el reloj. Eran más de las dos de la mañana y aún no tenía noticias de Matt. 

Gruñó cuando su teléfono móvil vibró. Jadeo al ver el nombre de Foggy en la pantalla. La decepción la embargó. Esperaba que fuera Matt reportadose. Pero no era el. 

“Foggy.."

“Matt aparrcio, puedes ir a dormir él estará bien” murmuró su amigo.

Las alarmas de dispararon en Karen. 

“¿Estará? ¿Qué le pasó?” sentía los labios secos de repente

“Karen...” Foggy resopló 

“Nada de Karen. Dime qué le pasó a el” empezó a dar vueltas de un lugar a otro, incluso se asomó por la ventana 

“Bien. Pero que conste que el está bien. Tiene algunos cortes. Hubo sangre y puntos de sutura, Claire está terminando de arreglarlo” 

Ella tragó hondo “¿Que?” 

“El va a estar bien, no es su primer rodeo, Karen” 

“¿Dónde está..?” 

“En su apartamento. E de suponer que vendrás aquí, ¿Me equivoco?” 

Ella solo asintió recogiendo su bolso.

El maldito articart podría esperar

* * *

Matt gruñó cuando Foggy se disculpó chocando con Karen en la puerta. 

“Hasta mañana...” 

“Nos vemos” 

Karen suspiró al ver a Matt dentado en el sofá. Estaba a oscuras con el cabello húmedo después de un ducha. Una toalla estaba en sus hombros 

“Matt...”

El rodó los ojos “Karen. No... No tenías que venir” 

Ella se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, avanzó hasta él y encendió las luces

“¡Dios, Matt!” se cubrió la boca con una mano 

El soltó una mueca “No es tan malo... Debiste ver al otro sujeto, a el le fue peor”

Ella se arrodilló frente a el “No tienes que decirlo, te creo"

“¿Y por qué estás alterada?” espetó Matt al notar la curva de latidos irregulares 

Ella ladeó la cabeza “No estoy alterada, Matt. Estoy preocupada que es diferente” se atrevió a reír 

Matt estiri una de sus manos y tocó sus mejillas. La frotó con reverencia. No pudo evitar sonreírle de forma alentadora 

“No tienes que preocuparte” 

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se puso a su altura en un intento desesperado de examinarlo. Incluso se vio tentada a tocar. Matt leyó sus pensamientos pues tomó su mano guiandola

Ella se estremeció al acariciar su costado. Palpando las cicatrices largas e irregulares que marcaban su cuerpo. Sin saberlo un sollozo se atascó en  su garganta

“Por Dios. Matt... ¿Cuánto hace que tienes estás cicatrices?” apartó su mano

“Un viejo enemigo” el beso su mano y la ayudó a sentarse a su lado. El de enfocó en ella “¿Que tal tu día?” 

Karen sonrió a medias y acarició su barbilla. Le encantaba su barba insipiente “En verdad estaba preocupada"

”estoy bien”

“¿Siempre escondes tus cicatrices?”

“No es que valla por las calles mostrandolas” murmuro Matt con una sonrisa coqueta 

“Muy inteligente”

“¿Te incómoda?” quiso saber Matt 

Ella reflexionó sobre ello rápidamente y se encontro con que no le importaba si Matt Murdock tenía cicatrices o tatuajes. A ella le fascinaba el hombre y nada podría cambiar ese hecho. 

Ella lo abrazó enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y peinando su cabello oscuro “No hay nada en ti que no sea agradable a la vista” 

“Es bueno saberlo Señorita Page’" Matt besó su frente “y por mucho que este interesado en continuar escuchando tus halagos en la práctica preferiblemente. Me temo que no estoy listo para la acción” 

Ella se sonrojo y Matt le señaló el costado dónde un gran parche lo abrazaba. Karen le besó el pecho 

“Tienes suerte de que me gustes Murdock” 

“Estoy halagado Señorita Page” 

A ella no le importaba siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de mirar algo nuevo en la vida de Matt. Sin importar que fueran sus cicatrices. 

 


	2. Rutina de Domingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock se muestra mas que listo para incluir a Karen a su rutina de Domingos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto es para Stephics. aquí tienes la traducción, estaba al pendiente de publicarla.

  * ●●



 

“Mmm.”

 

Algo se sentía demasiado cruel y terriblemente bueno para ser temprano por la mañana.  La única razón por la que Karen sabía que era temprano era porque todavía estaba cansada. También dolorida, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Por lo menos esta mañana en particular podía atribuir ese dolor a lo que sucedió entre ella y Matt el día anterior.

 

“Despierta, cariño” le oyó decir.

 

Karen se volvió a su lado en un esfuerzo por fingir que no lo había oído. Eso podría haber funcionado si sus dedos no estuvieran trabajando en el latido tentador entre sus muslos, mojándola y haciéndola ver estrellas en sus párpados cerrados. En lugar de tratar de seguir ignorándolo, se entregó a la tentación y abrió sus piernas más para él bajo las sábanas, ganándole sus risitas oscuras y un beso en su hombro.

 

“Jesús, Matt... es... ¿qué hora es?”

 

“Siete.”

 

“¿De la mañana?

 

“Bueno, no es de noche, Karen.”

 

Vagamente sintió que las mantas eran alejadas de su cuerpo, permitiendo que el aire fresco recorriera su cuerpo desnudo. La boca de Matt ciegamente pero a la misma vez de forma maestral arrastró un sendero caliente por su costado, deteniéndose para besar la hinchazón de sus muslos antes de morderle suavemente la espalda. Karen grito, pero se convirtió en un gemido cuando sus dedos golpearon su punto G con sabiduría.

 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Se las arregló para preguntar, aun negándose a abrir los ojos.

 

“Despertarte. Estaba aburrido solo.”

 

“No estabas solo. Estás en la cama conmigo, Murdock.”

“En mi mente lo estaba” respondió Matt con un puchero. “Fue inquietante. Nunca antes había ocurrido eso. Señorita Page”

 

Karen abrió los ojos ante aquella declaración. Se encontró con su mirada de color avellana sobre las mantas blancas, arqueando una ceja ante su sonrisa. “Por favor, no me dejes detenerte. No dije que era una manera terrible de despertar, solo que el tiempo es ridículo.”

 

“Sabes que no necesito que te muevas, ¿verdad? Puedo tomarte así y apenas necesitas hacer algo.” Propuso el con autosuficiencia

 

Karen no supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Matt se levantó de la cama, dándole acceso para ver que su pene ya estaba duro y listo, y enfundado con un condón. Él movió sus piernas más lejos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, dándole un beso de buenos días y deslizándose dentro de su sexo con un gemido que la destrozó de adentro hacia afuera.

 

Rápidamente decidió que Matt Murdock la arruinó para otros hombres. No había tomado mucho para llegar a esa conclusión.

 

Al instante, estaba perdida con él dentro de ella.

 

Nadie había conseguido eso de Karen antes.

 

“Abre los ojos, hermosa” murmuró Matt.

 

 _¿Los había cerrado?_ Karen ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Apretó las sábanas con los ojos abiertos para encontrar su oscura mirada como si realmente estuviera observándola desde arriba.

 

“No quiero esto con alguien más” le dijo en voz baja. “Y tampoco quiero que lo tengas con otra persona. Los mataría por tocarte ahora que te he tenido. Lo haría… Karen, mírame a mí, y solo  a mi…”

 

Había una veracidad en su mirada. Un bulto se formó en su garganta, pero Karen lo obligó a bajar. Esa declaración fue tan sorprendente como emocionante. Tenía que haber algo mal con ella que le gustaba mucho más de lo que debería. No había manera de que respondiera a eso con nada más que honestidad. La forma en que se sentía ahora, por él y con él.

 

“Bien.”

 

“Bien” repitió.

 

Minutos después, Karen rompió con su orgasmo bajo el peso y deseo de Matt. Terminó pronto con su boca sobre la de ella, los dedos enredados en su cabello y su pene tan profundo que dolía.

 

“Buenos días” murmuró en su boca.

 

Karen se rio, el sonido casi sin aire. “Buenos días.”

“Tienes que levantarte, cariño. No estaba mintiendo sobre eso.”

 

Karen frunció el ceño. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 

“Porque según mi madre, faltar tres domingos de misa es inaceptable y no te quedarás sola en este apartamento sin mí hasta que sepa que estás a salvo.”

 

“¿Me estas tomando el pelo cierto?”

 

Matt sonrió, negando con su cabeza simplemente. Le deposito un beso fugaz en la frente “Bienvenida a la rutina de los domingos, Señorita Page”

 

El corazón de ella casi le dio un vuelco ante esa declaración. “¡Oh vamos!”

 

“Andando…” el palmeo su hombro

_Genial._


	3. Arrebato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen aprende que hay ocasiones dónde Matt es capaz de hacerla tragarse sus palabras

¿Cómo se atrevía el? 

Karen soltó una risa amarga “Puede que en el pasado pertenecía al grupo de fans y admiradoras que morían por probar tus labios. Pero no más" 

Matt la cogió del brazo cuando ella pasó por un lado. El la giró para que lo enfrentará  
“Eso no es cierto" 

Karen soltó un bufido irritado “¿A sí? ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Matt Murdock?"

Matt de tocó el puente de la nariz, moviendo sus gafas a su posición correcta “No creo que seas sincera porque en el fondo aún deseas que te bese" 

Karen jadeó horrorizada por su atrevimiento 

Pero Matt no le dió tiempo de analizar los hechos y tiró de ella hacía él. Reclamando sus labios en un beso arrollador que fue lo suficiente para hacerle sacudir el mundo a sus pies. Se estremeció de pie a cabeza y terminó por recibirlo gustosamente. 

Tras unos segundo ella lo invitaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se pegaba más a él, como si el espacio mínimo fuera un obstáculo entre ambos. 

Pasaron segundos que pasaron a minutos. Cuando el beso se rompió. Matt besó sus mejillas antes de besar su frente y pegarse frente a frente con ella con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Karen de avergonzó, abochornada por su arrebato de pasión. 

“Pero para mí desgracia estoy condenado a querer los besos de una sola mujer..." Matt volvió besar sus labios de forma fugaz “Y por mi suerte está aquí conmigo” 

Karen suspiró con el corazón hecho bolas, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír como tonta “Matt..” 

“Solo te quiero a tí. ¿Es tan malo como suena?” 

Ella negó con la cabeza y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas deleitándose con su barba insipiente. Ella lo besó sonriente “Tienes tanta suerte... Murdock”


End file.
